


now i'm stuck in the web you're spinning

by ribbonbon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Grinding, Making Out, Other, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader has no defined gender, Reader-Insert, Undertail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonbon/pseuds/ribbonbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you got me for your prey<br/>---<br/>You walk through a certain floor of Hotland, and encounter a cute spider-girl. Instead of the traditional battle, she gets an idea to have some fun with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now i'm stuck in the web you're spinning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in a long, long while since ff.net, not to mention a smutty one... Pardon the rust! Dedicated to a special someone. You know who you are.

You knew you should have taken another route once you encountered those webs. It felt inappropriate with the rest of the Hotlands, as instead of rock and lava, the walls of this section were decorated with silk webbing from corner to corner, and darkness made it harder to see farther than usual. Sure, the spider-girl  _seemed_ nice--and also very cute, but you'll leave it at that--though if that lingering monster gave you any clues, it was that you shouldn't stick around here for long. You didn't have enough money to afford the raised prices of the goods, and you didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Nevertheless, you continued on.

Travelling across steam plate to steam plate, solving a couple puzzles, and listening to some calls from Dr. Alphys, you made your way to the now-open doors. Here, even more spiderwebs were stretched and strung along the sides, much to your chagrin. You weren't too bothered by arachnids, themselves, but seeing so many of their threads in one area gave you an uncomfortable feeling. What a creepy place, you noted to yourself. Hopefully, you didn't have to stay for whatever reason. You advanced and looked around.

While the outside of the large room was decently trimmed with a cobweb here and there, the inside was absolutely _covered_ in the stuff. There were even real, live spiders dangling from the ceiling, and the floor had a few coated spots which you took careful mind to avoid. That is, until you swore you heard whispering, distracting you for a moment as you stepped on the edge of a web. A soft voice spoke up.

"Ahuhuhuhu... Did you hear what they just said?"

Shivering from the haunting tone of that murmur and the fact that the bottom of your shoe was now sticky and gross, you pull your foot out and pushed forward. When you passed another web on the floor, the voice talked again. You looked up to search for the source, only to find spiders retreating.

"They said a human wearing a striped shirt will come through."

To confirm if you were said-human, you checked your shirt. Two stripes. Of course. You had to make more of an effort to lift up the shoe that now clung wherever you stepped, slowing your movements. There went another web, and--oh great, was that ground _made of webbing?_ Seems like you'd need to wash your shoes after this. If you could leave with them intact, that is.

"I heard that they hate spiders."

Well, you couldn't deny that, but you didn't want to go out of your way to hurt them. Especially now. Especially when you decided you should get the hell out of here as fast as you can, but the flooring limited you more and more with every step. 

"I heard that they love to stomp on them."

Straining to get yourself out of, as Sans would put it, this sticky situation, you discovered yourself only getting deeper into the web.

"I heard that they like to tear their legs off."

That was pretty much what you had to do if you wanted to get out of here alive, you feel.

"I heard..."

You were practically at a crawling pace until you had made it to the center, where you stopped dead in your tracks. There was no way you could lift your legs high enough to get out of this. You couldn't even lift yourself with your arms, as they had been restrained, too. Your body was firmly stuck, with no way out in sight.

"...that they're awfully stingy with their money."

She appeared before you in a web of her own, and you now recognized her as the girl operating the spider bake-sale you spotted just before. That sickly-sweet voice... How did you not realize? You struggled to get free, yet to no avail. She giggled at your attempt.

"Ahuhuhuhu... You think your taste is too refined for our pastries, don't you, _dearie?_ " The last word, to your ears, was dripping with seduction, and you couldn't help but stare. "Ahuhuhu... I disagree with that notion." Her laugh caused your face to flush.

"I think your taste... Is exactly what this next batch needs!" There was an absolutely hungry look in her eyes as she licked her lips, and you felt a slight twinge between your legs. You were almost certain now was one of the worst times to get turned on. And yet, it was happening. You cursed internally at your libido, until you realized she wasn't moving, but instead, returning your gaze.

Then, you realized today was a bad day to wear a tight shirt.

The spider-girl saw your arousal, plain as day. Your hardened nipples were the ultimate tell, and your nether regions certainly didn't make things better. A wicked grin began to spread on her face. "Oh? Do you really find me that appealing?" She seemed to be amused at the thought. "Well, perhaps I can find another use for you..." She was coming towards you, and you were helpless to whatever she was going to do to you now, and _dear god why was this so hot?_

Leaning you backwards, she straddled your hips and proceeded to give you a deep kiss. Your eyes widened in surprise before you started reciprocating shyly. She knew just the right way to lock her lips with yours, tilting her head so that she could access more of you. Her six arms were all on you, brushing against various parts of your body, including your back, chest, and sides. A few heavy breaths exited your mouth, leaving it open for her tongue to enter and lap at yours. 

You were warming up and feeling a bit more adventurous, so you licked her back with your own tongue, and she hummed appreciatively in response. If your arms weren't trapped, you'd be exploring her body yourself. However, she was clearly the one in control, so you followed her lead. It seemed like she was able to twist and contort her tongue around yours, and it made you shudder in delight. Once she was satisfied enough, she pulled her head away, a thin trail of saliva between the two of you.

"Mmh... Your taste is extraordinary," she purred. "I'd rather keep you for myself...as my pet." Biting your lip, you could sense beads of sweat forming on your forehead. It felt hotter than you had ever been in any area of Hotland, ironically enough, and your burning cheeks certainly weren't providing any relief.

Curious, she pulled off the clothes surrounding your waist calmly, just about where your crotch ended and the webs began. Convenient. The position was starting to get a little uncomfortable, but you didn't think she'd take well to complaints at this time. She _was_ a spider monster, after all, and she was adorable as much as she was intimidating. You already dampened your underwear from excitement, which was embarrassing. On the other hand, she found it endearing.

"Oh, would you look at that? Seems like it's time for dessert..." She took her hands off you, just for a moment, so she could undress in a teasingly slow manner as you gawked at her naked form. Her breasts were small, that was for sure, but that was what made them so captivating. However, her abdomen was a bit wider, and it excreted perfection to you. When your eyes lowered to her sex, you could see it already dripping wet, just as hot and bothered as you were.

Once her entire torso became bare, she knelt with her legs on either side of you, pressing her ready and willing pussy against your own genitals. You trembled at the sensation, amazed that this was so real. You were seriously about to have sexual relations with a spider, of all things--and then she knocked you out of your train of thought with a buck of her hips. Reflexively, your head leaned back, and your own hips jerked to meet hers. Your actions were met with yet another giggle.

"Ahuhuhuhuhu! You're quite desperate, aren't you?" Well, she wasn't wrong. "Don't worry, my dear, I'll make sure to _treat_ you..." You took a moment to digest on whether or not that was a pun before she began to grind against you. All you could do was squirm as a response, trying to increase the friction among you two. With a tut-tut, she grabbed your waist with two hands and stilled it. "Now, now! This is my-- _nngh_ \--gift to you, so allow me," The spider-girl scolded.

Feeling both frustrated and aroused by her dominating tone, a whimper escaped your mouth. Again, her free hands went to caress you, but this time they sneaked their way into your shirt, worming their way past your stomach and sides to your chest and back. Fingers twisted your taut nipples and raked your back. You sucked in air through your teeth, reacting to the pain increasing the pleasure that surged through your being. 

The way she rutted on your sex at first had been almost overwhelming, but now felt unbearably sluggish. You took a shot at wriggling again, wanting to pick up the pace, yet she dug her digits into your hips. You were definitely going to have marks after this. Not that you minded, evident by the groan that came out. She observed you closely, as if she exerted the power to gaze directly into your soul. You gulped at the concept.

Accompanied by a pant, she replied to your reactions, " _O-oooh,_ you must be really deprived... Let me speed up the process..." And just like that, she quickened the rocking of her hips, causing you to gasp. The pressure upon your nerves built up, and you balled your hands into fists, which still remained in the web. Before, you had been agitated at the thought of the unpleasant substance fixing you here, but now it's all you wanted. It enticed you, and you knew it was a little shameful.

She hissed, folds slick and clit swollen from grinding on you. You were sweating up a storm as she acted rougher, pressing down on the nubs on your chest and clawing your back with fervor. Grunting from all the effort focused on you, you could tell that you were reaching your limit. It seemed like she was near, too, as she behaved more wildly. Her thrusts became short bursts of motion, and she shook with bliss. You didn't know how much longer you could hold back.

Suddenly, the spider-girl started to writhe and tense, and in an instant, she mashed her body against yours to ride out her orgasm. Her mouth went to your bottom lip, sucking and biting in a frenzy. The both of you jolting in passion, you could only watch as she convulsed, hands gripping onto your for dear life. She moaned lowly, the vibrations going through your jaw, and your crotch became more and more covered in her cum. It stuck to your skin, lubricating any resistance that was still between your genitals.

Oh, god, you were so close. " _Ah-ah-ah!_ D-don't keep me waiting, now!" She continued her bucking movements, sensing how you were teetering on the edge. Finally, you were allowed to match her hips with yours, and the conjoined endeavors of you two escalated you into a breath-taking climax. You choked out a noise, quivering from your head to the legs that you had forgot existed. Heaving, you swallowed a breath and gaped at her lazily, with half-lidded eyes.

"Hmmmmh... You were quite splendid. Thank you!" she beamed at you, with those fangs that were previously seizing your mouth. Courteously, she pulled up your clothes unraveled you from the floor web, freeing you. Stepping with your feet again was momentarily a hassle, since the previous experience had left you spent, but you learned how to walk once more soon enough. While you were getting used to that, she had redressed back into her usual attire.

With a smile and a wave, she sent you off. "Do come back again! Anytime you like, and at no cost at all... I'll wrap you up and treat you like my pet again!" You'd be lying if you said you didn't consider it, but you had to be going for now. Wiping the sweat off of your brow--damn, the feeling of using your _hands_ again--you nodded and waved back as you made your way through the rest of her room with no problem at all.

Maybe going through this part wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
